


Snow Falling On Arendelle

by PenAndGuitar



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/M, First Love, Gen, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenAndGuitar/pseuds/PenAndGuitar
Summary: Elsa was finally happy with her life with Anna by her side. However, when she decided to allow herself to look for someone during the Gala festival, Elsa found herself drawn towards the "Bastard" Prince of a neighboring kingdom. The question is, would there be any chance for them? (Elsa x Male OC)





	1. Chapter 1

The young Queen of Arendelle felt peaceful for the first time in her life. After the great thaw, Elsa had never been better, she was finally free and could do whatever she want to. She wasn't living in fear now and felt loved by everyone after her sister's act of true love that was seen by the people of Arendelle.

Her people accepted her and was proud of Elsa being their Queen.

That event happened three months ago and now, Elsa was back to her normal life without hiding to everyone. She was free, happy and content with her life with her sister, Anna and her friend Kristoff.

Now the Queen of Arendelle was quietly sitting in front of her desk, finishing the trade agreements she has with a nearby kingdom. Elsa should probably felt tired or exhausted but instead, Elsa felt excited. She was already awake early in the morning and started her day but the Queen didn't care. She was happy doing her duties.

Maybe because she was enjoying her life right now unlike before.

_"Elsa!"_

Jerking her head up from her papers, a smile tugged on her lips as the door burst opened, revealing a certain, energetic, redhead Princess.

"Anna." Elsa greeted her sister gently while Anna closed the door behind her and ran towards her sister to give her a hug.

Anna pulled away and smiled warmly at her sister, "Are you busy? You've been here for hours! You should take a break!"

Elsa hummed in response before she looked down on her work. Sighing, the blonde Queen carefully arranged her papers before she stood up and smiled at her sister.

"I guess I'll take a break for now. What does my little sister have in mind?" She asked playfully and this made Anna jumped in excitement.

"Great! I told Kai that you and I would visit the town! I would like us to visit this restaurant i heard this one has many delicious food, Elsa! Kristoff and I already tried there and you should too!" Anna was rambling again and Elsa was glad and happy just hearing her sister like this...it even made her day brighter.

"Alright, alright Anna. Let's go." The Queen said with a small laugh.

* * *

Elsa and Anna dismounted on their horses accompanied by their Captain and four royal guards.

The Queen and Princess linked their arms together as they excitedly entered inside the restaurant.

Instantly, when the door opened all eyes fell on them and then they all stood up and bowed their heads at the two royals.

Elsa smiled polietly at them. Her eyes scanned the area and the place was quiet refreshing. It was pleasant in her eyes.

Suddenly, a man with a mustache appeared in front of them. A smile greeted them as he dipped his head at them.

"Your majesty and your highness. It's an honor, follow me please." He said and gestured his hand to follow him and he led them by a table.

Anna lightly squeezed her sister's arm and grinned, "This is so nice! Why we haven't done this before? Especially you, you should really make appearance more often. People loves you, Elsa." Anna told her sister.

The Queen took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Yeah but...I'm really busy Anna. It's not that I don't want to make appearance it's just...Queenly duties you know." She said as both of them took a seat across from each other.

Anna nodded her head, "I understand that Elsa. I just don't want you to stay in the same room again." Her sister's voice become quiet and there was a hint of sadness. Elsa knew what Anna was talking about.

"Anna..." Elsa sighed and reached for her sister's hand and gave it small squeeze, "That won't ever happen again I promise. Things were different now and we're not looking back, ever again okay?"

Anna smiled at hee sister, "Alright."

"Here's the menu your grace."

Both of their heads looked up and took the menu from his hands. Anna and Elsa began to choose their food.

Both were happy as they enjoyed the day.

* * *

 

Evening came, Elsa found herself inside the throne room among with her councilmen. She sat and waited until her people was completed.

Elsa placed her hand atop of her lap and straigtened her back.

Then then the man spoke to their Queen. He was hesitant as he glanced at he young Queen but Elsa have her a reassuring smile.

He cleared his throat, "Your majesty, we are...asking for your consent if it is okay we could discuss about the kingdom's future."

One of her councilmen timidly started the meeting. Elsa gazed and said nothing at him first so the man continued.

"I mean, your majesty. We respect your decision that you aren't fond of this idea and the fact that you aren't ready just...yet. But, on the third day our Kingdom will be having Arendelle's Gala festival where different Kingdom's would come to our - "

"What is your point here, Sir? Please." Elsa cut her off gently and gave the man a tentative small smile, showing him that she wasn't mad about this topic.

The old man sighed in relief, "What I mean is your majesty that...at least you could try to look for young men, perhaps a King or a Prince that would catch your interest." He said slowly, "For Arendelle's future. And her majesty is already capable of bearing a child."

The Queen stiffened at first, she cleared her throat awkwardly and looked down for a moment then gazed at them again.

"I...understand your concern for me and for this Kingdom. Since Anna is still young and I will not yet allow her and Kristoff to marry each other...I know this topic will ensue at the right time, like now." Elsa spoke loudly but with control and all eyes were on her, "It's not that I'm not fond of this topic. I'm just simply not yet ready to face...the concept of marriage." She said and blushed a little, "I hope all of you understand. However..." The Queen sighed and smiled a little, "I will try, At the Gala festival."

A series of sighs and small laughs with great delight sounded inside the room.

Elsa shook her head a little and a moment later, she finished the meeting.

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

A soft knock on his door startled him a bit. His head jerked up from his sketchbook. Sighing, he stood up from his bed and walked towards his door.

"Who is it?" He called softly but didn't open the door.

_"It's Sophia, your highness. I came here to say that Queen Allia is requesting for your presence in her study."_

Shaking his head, he looked down and took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm coming. Thank you Sophia." He replied.

_"Y-You're welcome Prince Erik."_

Erik furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he heard the servant hurriedly walked away from his door. Well, for him, he wasn't really a royal. Shrugging his shoulder, Erik went back to his bed and gently put his sketchbook atop of it before he left his room quietly.

Upon reaching the Queen's study room. Erik braced himself before he opened the door. His ears were greeted by Queen Allia's laughing voice along with her son, Prince Gregory.

Closing the door behind him, Erik stood there and waited until he was noticed by his half brother, who was sitting on the comfortable long couch with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Ah, my bastard brother is here." He chuckled and because of that, Queen Allia looked over her shoulder and forced a smile at him.

Erik sighed as he licked his lips, "Is there anything I can do for the both of you?" He asked.

Queen Allia stood up and gently tugged his arm and guided him to sit beside his brother.

"Nothing, my dear Erik. For now, we have a good news." The Queen excitedly said as she clapped her hands.

Erik refused to roll his eyes and so waited.

"The Kingdom Arendelle invited us to come in their Gala festival. We will be leaving tomorrow." She said happily causing his son, Prince Gregory to grin.

Confused, Erik chuckled a bit and stared at the Queen, "So, you two are leaving? Why are you...saying this to me?" He asked confused.

Gregory sighed and looked at him, "I took pitty on you since you are staying inside this castle for years. I told mother that you will come with us so that you could breath some fresh air, you like that don't you, brother?" He whispered the last part and playfully nudged him by his shoulder.

"You know that I'm totally fine staying here while you are away, right?" Erik said and looked at Gregory, he glared at him, "I don't need your pitty Greg."

"Don't make us pitty on you even more Erik. We're letting you to come with us, now you're saying things like this in front of me? Us? You're just a bastard child - "

"That is enough! The two of you!" Queen Allia snapped the two young men and both remained still.

Gregory shook his head and stood up, "I'm going back to my room." He said started to walk away.

Erik watched as Gregory opened the door and shut it behind him with a thud. He then slowly looked at Queen Allia.

The Queen straightened her back and took a small sip on her coffee, "You're coming with us Erik, after all I don't want my people out there to think that I'm mistreating you." She said and cleared her throat, "Since my husband died...he told me at least to give you a life of a royal. And that's all I can give to _bastard_ child like you."

Erik swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't say anything because, to be honest, there was nothing so much to tell. So, he stood up and looked down at the Queen.

"Is that all?"

"There's one thing I need to tell you." Queen Allia said and looked up at him, "When we arrived in Arendelle I want you to remain behind the shadows. If you could keep yourself away from the two sisters, especially the Queen. Me and my son discussed this already and I want him to win the young Queen's heart." She smiled and tilted her head slightly, "I think you know what I mean."

"Believe me." Erik said, "I know."

"Then we're good. You may now leave."

He didn't say anything or bow his head at her, instead he strode out of the Queen's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik went back to his room and shut the door behind him. He didn't care if some of their servants heard it, he was mad, sad and alone.

Everyone in the Kingdom of Norden knew that he was a "bastard" Prince. The old King of Norden had an affair with a commoner and the King fell in love with her. He was six years old when King Alfred told him about his mother, he already knew that he wasn't a true blood royal instead a bastard child. Erik didn't say anything or get mad after hearing the truth, what was important to him was he had his father and mother beside him.

He was seven years old when his father died. And everyone in the Kingdom didn't know how he died, he was just found inside his room, lying on the ground, motionless, not breathing. Then three months later her mother disappeared and left him. He didn't know why.

That made him felt so alone.

Erik's life became miserable when Queen Allia and Prince Gregory were the only human beings that accompanied him through out the years inside the castle. Although they gave him the life of a royal, both Queen Allia and Prince Gregory treated him so differently unlike his father.

So, Erik decided to stay inside his room, to entertain himself he discovered that a bastard child like him could draw wonderfully.

Until now...

"Why would they want me to come with them?" Erik hissed while he ruffled his brown hair, "I don't need their pitty." He sighed.

Glancing down to his sketchbook, Erik let out another sigh as he picked it up and turn its page until he saw the image of his father and him including his mother which he just finished earlier.

A small longing smile tugged on his lips, his hand carefully caressed it and felt how rough the page was.

"Things would be different if you two were still here." He mumbled under his breath.

His head jerked to his left when he heard the familiar sound that symbolises their Kingdom. Usually this sound could only be heard if there was ship boarding ship near their fjord.

Glancing outside of his window, Erik's jaw dropped when he saw the biggest ship they had, this ship was used only in special occasions. Now, why would Queen Allia suddenly use that ship?

Then a thought came to him which Erik shook his head, "They are really trying to impress this Queen of Arendelle." He said to himself, "Well goodluck to them - "

THUD! THUD! THUD!

"Erik! Pack your belongings we are leaving today."

Gregory's voice rang inside of his room. Confused, Erik briskly walked to his door and opened it. There, Gregory had his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?! I thought we're going to leave tomorrow?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? We're leaving today. We changed our minds."

"But - hey, wait I still don't have any suit for the Gala festival." Erik said and sent a small glare at his half brother.

This caused Gregory to laugh, "Who said that you are going to the festival? Didn't mother told you should stay behind the shadows and keep out of sight of the sister's of Arendelle, especialy the Queen?" He said and took a step closer to him, "You're coming with us but that doesn't mean you're - "

"I get it." Erik cut him off and turn away from him as he started to fix his things, "You are so confident that the Queen of Arendelle would say yes to you." He chuckled.

Gregory growled, "I have my dashing looks brother, everyone in this Kingdom likes me. Now, there is no doubt the Queen would like me too." He scoffed.

"We are talking about the Snow Queen here." He said and looked at him, "Aren't you aware that until now she is single? It's because she didn't want to marry anyone."

"You know what? Shut your mouth and go downstairs if you're done." He snapped and glared at him before he stormed outside of his room.

Erik couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Well then let's see..."

* * *

_Arendelle_

"So what, really?! You're going to look for a prince?!" Anna excitedly said and squeezed her sister's hand, "Oh my god Elsa! I can't believe you would do this! You're going to marry someone! Finally!"

Elsa giggled behind her hand, shoulders were slightly shaking, "I said I will try Anna. That doesn't mean I will marry someone."

Anna huffed and crossed her arms, "Yeah but - hey hold on! What are the things you like when it comes to men? Princes? So that I could help you during the Gala!"

At this, Elsa's eyes widened and she blushed. It was funny how she was easily became embarrassed when they were talking things like this.

"I-I don't really know yet Anna and - No, certainly you will not help me because I know for sure you will drag any Prince in front of me during the Gala." She sighed and looked down.

"Are you...nervous?"

"What?" Elsa asked and her head turned towards her sister, "W-Why would I be nervous?"

Anna smiled at her sister and scooted closer to her. They were sitting on a bench in the garden area of the castle. Elsa decided to take a break for now since the Gala festival would be in two days, plus Anna kept on invading her personal space so the Queen gave up and tag along with her sister.

"I can read you, dear sister." Anna said and playfully nudged her, "Come on! I don't believe you don't know yet Elsa." She grinned, "So, tell me. What do you want them to be like."

"I- "

Bitting her lip, Elsa thought for it for a moment. What are the things she likes when it comes to men? To be honest, Elsa didn't know. She didn't have the time to think about men. But there was one person she remembered that Elsa surely wanted to see in a man.

"I think I'd like them to be our father. Father is a responsible man, he loved our mother very much and we saw it before even though we were separated. He is good looking, intelligent, noble and kind to everyone." Elsa smiled and breathed in deeply, "If I'm going to be courted by a Prince, I want them to have what father has."

Turning her head to her sister, Elsa noticed Anna's teary eyes and they both smiled in agreement. Anna rested her head atop of her sister's shoulder.

"I saw him in Kristoff." Anna whispered.

"I know, I saw that too and I'm glad you are with someone who loves you very much." Elsa said.

"Yeah, yeah." Anna giggled, "I cannot wait to see your Prince charming."

"Let's wait then..." The Queen mumbled, uncertain.


End file.
